


Something's Wrong

by visceraboy



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen, Other, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceraboy/pseuds/visceraboy
Summary: After Snufkin has an encounter with a strange girl, he begins acting different.





	1. Prologue

Within a second of greeting a strange horned girl, Snufkin hadn't a clue where he was.

 

It was a flower field, obviously, but he didn't know where it was or how he'd gotten there. The field was colored with every color a flower could be, including large patches of black roses, that, for some reason, unsettled Snufkin. He had to calm down. Whatever this girl had done might've been an accident, he reasoned. Perhaps she was simply startled. Snufkin's pointed ears drooped as he began to speak to her.

 

"I'm very sorry if I scared you, miss. I didn't mean to, really." He couldn't help the fear in his voice as he stood, and she smiled a wicked smile. Her red claws traced her lips and she smiled wider. Snufkin felt a chill roll down his spine.

 

"Scared? Nonsense, boy, nonsense!" She said as she exuberantly waved her hands. "Why would I be scared of a spring boy such as yourself, hm?" 

 

Snufkin was quiet as he looked at her. He had his backpack, so if things went south… no, no. He didn't want to think like that just yet. Maybe she just didn't understand.

 

"I'm quite quiet, so I thought you'd been startled. Why else would you bring me…" his eyes fell onto a patch of black flowers. "... Here."

 

Her eyes narrowed and she giggled.

 

 

Snufkin reached for his bag.

 

"Don't worry about why you're here just yet, spring boy." Her voice has a soft edge to it, like a mother comforting her child. 

 

Snufkin was quiet again, retrieving his switchblade from his backpack. He bared his teeth to let her know he wasn't one to be played with. Her smile never faltered. Within a blink, Snufkin now saw… 

 

His body was shaking as he drug his lips to expose more of his teeth. He pointed his knife upwards, letting her know he was ready to attack. She laughed, exposing teeth that were black as tar. Then with another blink, she was gone.


	2. Riverside

Snufkin stumbled into moominvalley, his eyes set forward. His body hurt and he simply wanted to rest, but he wanted to see Moomintroll more. He spotted the soft creature sitting on the bridge. He smiled softly as he approached his dear Moomintroll, stumbling with pain and exhaustion. 

 

"Oh! Snufkin!" Moomintroll looked up from the river, smiling. "Where have you been all day?"

 

Snufkin smiled wide as he stood next to Moomintroll. His fluffy tail swooping left to right as he tilted his head, almost analysingly. 

 

"None of your business." He suddenly spat out, his smile growing wider.

 

Moomintroll's ears flinched downward, then he giggled.

 

"That's alright, Snufkin." He looked back towards the river. "I know you like to keep things to yourself sometimes."

 

Snufkin narrowed his eyes.

 

"I had fun." He said slowly, his grin softening. "Without you there, it was so nice."

 

Moomintroll's ears lowered more.

 

"... I know you like being alone, Snufkin. I had fun today, too." His ears perked back up. "Would you like to know what I did?"

 

Snufkin stared at Moomintroll quizzically, then grinned again. 

 

"Of course, my dear." He said smoothly, sitting next to the troll. "Tell me all you want."

 

Moomintroll turned pink and he touched his cheeks.

 

"O-oh, alright!" He said with a giggle, and his tail wagged. "So, um… Sniff and I went to the field where all the fruit trees are, and we picked peaches for mamma! And Sniff, um… S… Snufkin? Why are you so close to me?"

 

Snufkin was suddenly snout-to-snout with Moomintroll, inches from making contact. He had pink splashed across his cheeks, and a soft grin. Moomintroll's tail slapped the wood and his heart beat fast. 

 

"S… Snufkin?"

 

_ Splash. _

 

Moomintroll was suddenly underwater.

 

When he managed to pull his head above water, he heard Snufkin laughing loudly. Moomintroll felt like crying as he brought himself to shore, then stomped home without another word to Snufkin.

 

 

Snufkin watched him leave with a satisfied smile.

 


	3. Casual

The next day, Moomintroll tapped on the front of Snufkin's tent. When Snufkin came out, Moomintroll seemed… happy.

 

"Morning, Snufkin! Do you want to go with me and Snorkmaiden to the flower fields?"

 

Snufkin just stared.

 

"Um… Snufkin?"

 

"Aren't you still upset with me?" 

 

Moomintroll blinked.

 

"About yesterday…?" Moomintroll asked. "I know you were just playing, Snufkin. I didn't really like it, though." 

 

Snufkin raised a brow and agreed.

 

The sky was bright and blue, and Snufkin sat in a bed of flowers, watching Snorkmaiden and Moomintroll pick flowers. When Moomintroll had called for him, Snufkin narrowed his eyes and slinked to him. He didn't really listen to what Moomintroll was saying.

 

Moomintroll thought Snufkin's eyes looked rather empty.

 


End file.
